1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merry-go-round apparatus that can accommodate wheel chair bound users. Moreover, the present invention involves a merry-go-round apparatus that can also accommodate non-wheel chair bound users.
2. Background of the Related Art
Merry-go-rounds are generally known in the art for enjoyment by people of all ages, especially young children. Conventional merry-go-rounds employ a rotating structure supported at its center of rotation. Typically, a vertical post is secured in the ground, and a rotational bearing fixed to the merry-go-round rotates around the fixed post. Accordingly, most conventional merry-go-rounds revolve around a point fixed to the ground or some other structure. This structural arrangement renders it difficult to relocate most merry-go-rounds to an alternate location.
Very few, if any, merry-go-rounds are designed to accommodate handicapped individuals. In particular, merry-go-rounds typically lack structure for allowing wheel chair bound persons to occupy and propel the merry-go-round in a rotational direction. As such, most known merry-go-rounds are designed for use solely by non-handicapped children.
Some merry-go-rounds have chairs in which handicapped children could be strapped. Merry-go-rounds of this type, however, normally cannot be rotated by the users strapped to the seats. Rather, this type of merry-go-round is rotated by an individual who pushes the merry-go-round while standing or running next to it.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a merry-go-round having a number of practical advantages over conventional merry-go-rounds. For example, an object of the present invention is to provide a merry-go-round capable of being used on any selected flat, hard surface without the need for a fixed point of rotation.
Another exemplary object of the present invention is to provide a merry-go-round that can be used by handicapped people, and more specifically by people in a wheel chair. Yet another exemplary object of the present invention is to provide a merry-go-round that can be driven by wheel chair bound users alone or in combination with non-wheel chair bound users.
It should be understood that the invention could still be practiced without performing one or more of the preferred objects and/or advantages. Still other objects and/or advantages will become apparent after reading the following description of the invention.